encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Disco (muziekgenre)
video | right | 300px right | 300px Disco is een dansmuziekgenre dat zijn oorsprong vindt in de discotheken. In het algemeen verwijst de term naar een specifieke muziekstijl die invloeden heeft uit de funk-, soul- en salsamuziek en naar de dansen die daarbij horen. Geschiedenis Oorsprong Het woord disco is afgeleid van discotheek, een type nachtclub dat in de jaren zestig opkwam en is gericht op dansen.Encyclopaedia Britannica, Disco Elementen uit de discomuziek waren begin jaren zeventig voor het eerst te horen, zoals Isaac Hayes' soundtrack bij de film Shaft uit 1971. In het algemeen kan gesteld worden dat de eerste disconummers in 1973 werden uitgebracht, hoewel velen Manu Dibango's Soul Makossa uit 1972 als de eerste disco-opname beschouwen. De term "disco" werd op 13 september 1973 voor het eerst gebruikt in het artikel "Discotheque Rock '72: Paaaaarty!", geschreven door Vince Aletti van het magazine Rolling Stone.Vince Aletti Aanvankelijk waren de meeste disconummers enkel bedoeld voor het discotheek-/danspubliek, in plaats van algemeen publiek, zoals radioluisteraars. Er zijn echter ook veel aspecten die naar het tegenovergestelde neigen; populaire radiohits werden ook in discotheken gedraaid, zolang ze een makkelijk te volgen patroon hadden, dicht bij 120 beats per minute. De meeste jaren zeventig-liedjes in het discogenre hebben een makkelijk te herkennen vierkwartsmaat. |Discodansers Een televisiepresentator die het genre propageerde in de VS was Don Cornelius (1936 - 2012) met zijn televisieshow Soul Train, die uitgezonden werd tussen 1971 en 1993. Uitgelezen amateurdansers konden in dit programma hun nieuwste moves en club outfits vertonen. Disco strekte zich op haar hoogtepunt daardoor ook uit tot de mode in de kleding. |Disco als clubmode Soul en funk Soul- en funkplaten die de disco beïnvloed hebben zijn onder meer: * Sly & the Family Stone - 'Dance to the Music' (1968), 'Everyday People' (1968), 'Thank You (Falletin Me Be Mice Elf Agin)' (1970) en 'Family Affair' (1971) * Hugh Masekela - 'Grazing in the Grass' (1968) * The Honey Cone - 'Want Ads' (1971), 'Stick Up' (1971) * Isaac Hayes - 'Shaft' (1971) en 'Hung Up On My Baby' (1974) * Trammps - 'Love Epidemic' (1973) * Incredible Bongo Band - 'Bongo Rock' (1973) * Deodato - 'Also Sprach Zarathustra' (1973) * Average White Band - 'Pick Up the Pieces' (1974), 'Cut the Cake' (1975) * James Brown - 'Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine' (1970), 'Get Up, Get Into It, Get Involved' (1971), 'Get On The Good Foot' (1972) Motown De Motown-sound bevatte ook veel elementen die geassocieerd zouden worden met het discogeluid: * Martha & The Vandellas - 'Dancing in the Street' (1963) * The Temptations - 'Since I Lost My Baby' (1964) en 'Cloud Nine' (1969) * Four Tops - 'I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)' (1965) * The Supremes - 'You Keep Me Hangin' On' (1966) en 'Reflections' (1967) * The Jackson 5 - 'I Want You Back' (1969), 'ABC' (1970), 'The Love You Save' (1970), 'Mama's Pearl' (1971) en 'Sugar Daddy' (1971) * Stevie Wonder - 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)' (1970), 'Superstition' (1972) en 'Higher Ground' (1973) * Diana Ross - 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' (1970) Philadelphia soul Philadelphia International Records bepaalde de Philly soul en had tevens invloed op de latere disco, met platen als: * The Three Degrees - 'When Will I See You Again?' (1974) * The Intruders - 'I'll Always Love My Mama' (1973) * The O'Jays - 'Love Train' (1973), 'For the Love of Money' (1974) en 'I Love Music' (1975) * MFSB - 'TSOP (The Sound Of Philadelphia)' (1974), 'Love is the Message' (1974) TK Records Vroege TK Records discotracks: * Betty Wright - 'Clean Up Woman' (1972) * George McCrae - 'Rock Your Baby' (1974) * KC & the Sunshine Band - 'Queen of Clubs' (1974), 'Get Down Tonight' (1975) en 'That's the Way (I Like It)' (1975) Hoogtijdagen Populariteit De commerciële hoogtijdagen van de disco begonnen in de jaren 1973-'74 met de hits 'Never can say goodbye' van Gloria Gaynor (1973) en 'Rock your baby' van George McCrae (1974). Met het uitkomen van de discofilm Saturday night fever in 1977 was de rage op zijn hoogtepunt. Donna Summer was een zangeres die binnen het genre, als "Queen of Disco", de status van superster verkreeg. Ook artiesten als de Bee Gees, Rod Stewart, Kiss en de Rolling Stones maakten korte of langere tijd muziek binnen het genre. |Een discobal Tegenbeweging Tegelijkertijd keerde een aanzienlijke groep muziekliefhebbers zich nadrukkelijk tegen de discorage, die door hen als een leeghoofdig massaverschijnsel werd gezien. Deze aversie vond haar weerslag in nummers als 'Dancin' Fool' van Frank Zappa (1979), Gruppo Sportivo's 'Disco Really Made It (It's empty and I hate it)' (1979) en 'In De Disco' van Noodweer (1983). Italodisco Met de introductie van elektronische instrumenten in het discogenre zoals synthesizers, drumcomputers en vocoders ontstond er vanaf begin jaren 80 een compleet nieuwe muziektechnologie. Een van 's werelds eerste volledige vormen van elektronische dansmuziek was de italodisco. Met de intrede van italodisco verdween de discomuziek volledig uit de schijnwerpers. Italodisco bleef tot het eind van de jaren tachtig dé populaire dansmuziek voor jongeren uit de mainstream. Discohits |Sister Sledge in 2008 Vroege discohits zijn onder meer: * Nelson James - 'I Have An Afro' (1972) * The Chakachas - 'Jungle Fever' (1972) * Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes - 'The Love I Lost' (1973) en 'Bad Luck' (1974) * Love Unlimited Orchestra - 'Love's Theme' (1973) * The Jackson 5 - 'Dancing Machine' (1973) * Barry White - 'I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More, Baby' (1973), 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe' (1974), 'You're the First, the Last, My Everything' (1974) * Shirley and Co. - 'Shame, Shame, Shame' (1974) * Hues Corporation - 'Rock the Boat' (1974) * Commodores - 'Machine Gun' (1974) * Frankie Valli - 'Swearin' To God' (1975) * Dalida - 'J'attendrai' (de eerste (Franse) discohit in Europa) (1975) * Labelle - 'Lady Marmalade' (1975) * The Four Seasons - 'Who Loves You' en 'December '63 (Oh What A Night!)' (1976) * Silver Convention - 'Fly Robin Fly' (1975), 'Get Up and Boogie' (1976) * Bee Gees - 'Jive Talkin' ' (1975), 'You Should Be Dancing' (1976) * Cerrone - 'Love In C Minor' (1976) * Andrea True Connection - 'More More More' (1976) * Sylvester - 'You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)' (1978) Grote discohits waren er tussen 1975 en 1982 Casablanca Records and Filmworks: * Donna Summer - 'Love to love you baby' (1975), 'I feel love' (1977) en 'MacArthur Park' (1978) * Village People - 'Y.M.C.A.' (1979), 'In the navy' (1979) Muzikanten en bands Disco Eurodisco Danspop Zie ook * Glamrock Categorie:Disco Categorie:Dansstijl Categorie:Mode